thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jan14Updates
January 31st, 2014 *Music Movies: The Wizard of Oz *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Worst Films of 2013 *Renegade Cut: Relationships in Barton Fink *Rap Critic: Top 10 Best Rap Songs of 2013 *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 Part 5 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Creeps January 30th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: The Dark Knight Part 2 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Midnight of AT4W Live *Nerd To The Third Power: Goodbye, JewWario *Projector: That Awkward Moment *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Apple Thief *Freeman's Mind: Episode 9 January 29th, 2014 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - What Was Missing *Projector: Railway Man *Shinkara: Lightning Returns Demo Impressions *ToddInTheShadows: Grammys 2014 Vlog *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Wild Ophelia Chocolate *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ico Parts 4-6 January 28th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: In Loving Memory of Justin Carmical *Anime Abandon: Roujin-Z *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Hearthstone January 27th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Preparedness 101: Zombie Pandemic *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top 10 Best Hit Songs of 2013 *Taylor H.: The Gaming Shelf - Puppeteer *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews #2 & 3 - Banner Saga & Broken Age January 26th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dredd *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at "Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course" *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Fast Times at Ridgemont High *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 44 - The Saddest Section of Netflix January 25th, 2014 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Fionna & Cake *WTFIWWY: Live - Midvale School for the Gifted *Diamanda Hagan: Prelude to Season 5 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: I, Frankenstein & The Nut Job *Thumb Wars: A Fond Farewell For Now *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Ico Parts 1-3 January 24th, 2014 *Music Movies: Shorty - Tiny Toons Music Television *Shameful Sequels: The Dark Knight *Renegade Cut: Everyone Wants Die Hard Except Die Hard *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Devil's Due *MMO Grinder: Browser Based - City of Steam *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Wizard Battle January 23rd, 2014 *Specials: Disneycember - Old Yeller, Newsies & High School Musical 3 *The Cinema Snob: E.T. XXX: A DreamZone Parody *Bad Movie Beatdown: Review of 2013 *The Nostalgia Chick: Best Movies of 2013 *Weekly Manga Recap: Broken Hand January 22nd, 2014 *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Swearing is Fanservice and Needs to Fr**king Slow Down *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Best Films of 2013 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 53 *Bootleg Zones: Super League Heros *The Last Angry Geek: LAG Riffs - The Cheese Burglar *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Still January 21st, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Wicker Man *Anime Abandon: Iria *MikeJ: NerdQuest DVD Trailer January 20th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman and Robin #7 *Infomercialism: Tiddlywinks *Try Outs: Thug Notes - The Sun Also Rises *Try Outs: Living in 8 Bits - Street Fights and Turkey Legs (ft. James Rolfe) January 19th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Cornetto Trilogy *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Family Life *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Monster *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 43 - The Magfest 5 January 18th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - For a Gouda Time *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews #1 - Mobile/PC Roundup *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer is Dead *CR: Youtube in 5 Seconds January 17th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Greg Sestero *The Nostalgia Chick: Worst Movies of 2013 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Lone Survivor & Her *MegaGWolf: Top 5 Snow Levels *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Hyper Princess Pitch January 16th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: George of the Jungle 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Too Young *DVD-R Hell: Howard Cantour.com *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones *Weekly Manga Recap: Black Lagoon *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Aerena January 15th, 2014 *Renegade Cut: Blade Runner and the Memories of Gaff *The Cinema Snob: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Anime Romance is Like a Zombie Apocalypse *Bootleg Zones: Korean TMNT Model Kit January 14th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: When is Something So Bad It's Good? *Anime Abandon: City Hunter *Try Outs: Living in 8 Bits - Blades of Wheels *Try Outs: Thug Life - Romeo & Juliet *Obscurus Lupa: LP - CYOA Part 3 & 4 January 13th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #2 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top 10 Worst Hit Songs of 2013 *Infomercialism: Egg Boiler *Projector: The Harry Hill Movie *Lesbian Talk: Episode 42 *Brad Jones: Brad Tries Getting Home - Magfest Vlog *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Hitman January 12th, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2013 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Harry Potter *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Paranormal Activity 5 & The Legend of Hercules *You Know Who: The Time of the Doctor *Obscurus Lupa: Let's Play CYOA Part 1 & 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Memory of a Memory January 11th, 2014 *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - How Evangelion Ruined Yu-Gi-Oh For Me *WTFIWWY: Live - Build a Bridge Out of Her January 10th, 2014 *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 10 Worst Lyrics I've Ever Heard 2013 *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 3 Parts 3 & 4 *Diamanda Hagan: MAGFest 2014 TGWTG Movie Panel *MMO Grinder: Browser-Based - Kart Rider Dash *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Morituri Te Salutamus January 9th, 2014 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Conquest of Cuteness *Weekly Manga Recap: Superstar Never Dies *Diamanda Hagan: MAGFest Audience Reacts to Chirpy *Thumb Wars: Best of 2013 January 8th, 2014 *No updates available January 7th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Face Off January 6th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marville #6-7 *Specials: Paranormal Activity 5 Review *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who Season 6 January 5th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Angel *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Second Wave January 4th, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Controversies of 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Such Money, So Stolen *Hagan Reviews: Memory Run January 3rd, 2014 *Music Movies: Popeye *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Mortal Folly & Mortal Recoil January 2nd, 2014 *Weekly Manga Recap: 2013 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Top 20 Midnight Screenings Moments of 2013 January 1st, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: The Top 10 Cinema Snob Moments of 2013 *Bootleg Zones: Miraculous Merchandise Zone - Classic Bebop and Rocksteady *Suede: Top 10 Anime Suede Watched - 2013 Category:Updates